Black Star Knows Everything
by Val B
Summary: A Shibusen hallway, a mysterious blast of air, and two people way to deep in their thoughts. Nobody knows what can happen.


"I am going to the bathroom!" Death the Kid said as he closed the door of a classroom where Professor Stein had divided a frog in 7 pieces and now was trying to put the pieces back together.

Kid really didn't want to go to the bathroom. He just wanted to have a walk because he wasn't feeling his legs after being sitting down in the classroom all day long, and when the professor started talking about the right way of dividing the frog's head from the torso he thought that it was the perfect time to get out of the classroom.

While walking he was thinking that this morning maybe he hadn't left the two same-sized pillows of his bed at a perfectly symmetric position, maybe he did, but he wasn't sure, next period he would go check his house to see if they were in the right place. He didn't remember when he had started with his obsession with symmetry but now it was his art. He always tried to make things perfectly symmetric. The only thing that avoided him of being perfectly symmetrical were those stupid three lines in his head! They were so hideous, so gross, so ew! What did he do to deserve those horrible three unsymmetrical lines?! Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Those were the thoughts going through Kid's mind, and he was so deep inside his mind that he didn't noticed that a girl, quite distracted as well, was walking exactly in his same direction.

Chrona was really bored, when she decided to go out and have a walk through Shibusen she didn't had an exact reason of why she wanted to do it, she just wanted to enjoy a long walk. Ragnarok hadn't talked to her since this morning but she really doubted that she wanted to talk to him right now, he would just have started talking about how he was hungry or if he could go eat some human souls, he would just have started rambling on about anything that went through his mind, and she could really live without that. But there was something that was circling her mid non-stop, for some odd reason she felt guilty about Medusa-sama's death, maybe if she would have gotten rid of Maka the first time they fought would have avoided Medusa's death, after all, she was her mom, but did she really wanted to work for Medusa? Did she really want to go back to her old life? I don't think so.

Chrona felt herself loved by all her friends and she really didn't wanted to give up with that feeling. Chrona was too distracted to notice that a distracted, almost completely symmetric boy was precisely walking towards her.

None of the two saw what was about to happen.

While Chrona and Kid were walking pretty distracted with their thoughts a mysterious blast of air swept through that same hallway pushing Chrona's weak body against Kid's.

Nobody knows for sure how it happened, but suddenly Chrona found herself sited over Kid's body in a very suspicious position.

They didn't moved, they didn't speak, they just looked at each other for what it seemed to be hours, both of them were furiously blushed, scratch those two words, it was more like volcano blushed, both of them wide-eyed, very close to each other, but with all that, they didn't moved an inch.

But that wasn't going to take long thanks to the fact that none of them saw that there was a third person in the "empty" hallway.

"YAHAHAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I KNEW IT!! WAHOOOOOO! BLACK STAR KNOWS EVERYTHING! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Screamed a quite surprised Black Star, who had seen the entire scene between the other two, very loudly.

Well. It didn't took 10 seconds for Kid and Crhona make themselves look purple with all the blushing, Chrona running away screaming that she didn't knew how to deal with a situation like that one, Kid standing up like nothing had happened (Though still blushing pretty considerably a lot) , and Black Star smiling as good and noticeable as he could.

"Erhmm" Kid said trying to do, well, something.

"I knew it from the beginning! Haha!!" the blue haired boy said.

"Errm…What?" Kid said fixing his clothes and pretending to act like nothing had happened, though he actually didn't knew exactly what Black Star was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about! You can't deny it to Black Star because he is always right! Wahahaha!"

"Hmm…I gotta go." Kid said, while turning around and starting to walk at an incredible speed, really blushed.

"Yeah you go get her!! Hahahahaha!" Black Star said looking up while Kid just left the place blushing, a lot.

Black Star sighed, snickered, and then turned around and started walking towards the bathroom which was his goal before he saw what was happening between Chrona and Kid.

Definitely, Black Star saw what happened at the perfect moment, and at the place, never before, more perfect.

And awkward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AuThOr NoTeS:

Did you liked it?

This is a traduction of another fic that I made in Spanish, forgive my messing up in grmmar and spelling. This story's actual name is Black Star Lo Sabe Todo

What was a mysterious blast of air doing at a Shibusen hallway?

Nobody knows.

And yes, Chrona in this fic is a girl, get over it.

Review, will ya? Please? And receive cookies!

I don't own soul eater.

Love,

From me.


End file.
